Monster
by GreenSin
Summary: When Loki Odinson starts invading Morgana's dreams, he takes over her entire life. Perhaps it was not Morgause who made her evil? MorLoki Rated T for safety.
1. Casket of Ancient Winters

**Monster**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Thor/The Avengers, all rights belong to BBC and Marvel!**_

In Merlin this story starts at S02E3 and in Thor.

_So, this is my first attempt to an fanfiction without an OC.  
And it's a crossover. It's MorLoki!_

_Well, I based this on a video I have seen on youtube: _ watch?v=WuRwgO28IYo  
_(especially the first few lines of the song)_

_And it is basically making Loki the reason for Morgana's hatred, for everything she will do in the end of season 2 and the seasons 3 and 4._

_I do not know how this will turn out, but PLEASE PLEASE, leave reviews, I want to know if it's crap or good._

_And I really really hope that other people will make MorLoki's as well! There's hardly any of them!_

_Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

Morgana was tossing and turning in her bed as her eyes flickered gold.

_There she was again. In the very same place her dreams had been taking her for months now.  
A golden palace, shining brightly in the blue skies. Asgard._

_She had never heard of it before, but yet, she knew it very well.  
It felt like she had been wandering around the city for years now._

Years and years of endless walking, turning each corner in fear, fear of something…yet no idea of what.

_But tonight was different, she just felt it._

_So as she reached yet another corner, she stopped still for one moment. Taking a deep breath and gathering herself.  
And as she turned around the corner.  
Nothing._

_Wait. There was a rustling. She quickly spun around and saw a green cloak disappearing around the corner._

_The world suddenly started to spin and she felt like she was falling through an endless hole._

When she finally dared to open her eyes, she found herself in a cold room. A blue object, shining brightly, in the center of it.

She got up and made her way towards the intruiging object, but stopped, when footsteps emerged behind her.

_"Intriguing is it not, my dear?" A silky voice spoke._

_She quickly turned around and caught her breath at the sight before her._

_A young man, freakishly tall, was towering over her. Piercing emerald green eyes into her grey ones.  
Yet black hair that matched her own and a smirk she found quite amusing._

_"Indeed it is, …?" The man flashed a smile. "Loki." "I am Mo-" "Morgana, yes, I know who you are."_

_That shocked her indeed, how did she know who was. But after all, it was a dream, so of course he knew._

_She flashed him a smile and turned towards the object again.  
"What exactly is it, may I ask?" _

_She felt Loki getting closer._

_"It is the Casket of Ancient Winters, it once belonged to the Frost Giants." Morgana shot him a puzzled look, then turned to the..Tesseract? again._

_"Frost Giants? I have never heard of that before." "It would be strange indeed if you had, my lady."_

_"Loki..Where am I?" She asked, as she felt his breath against her skin._

_"All in good time, Morgana.. All in good time." Loki said as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Now sleep."_

_There was a golden flash and Morgana was in her room again._

Morgana shot up, looked at the candle by the window and the curtain set a fire.  
As she screamed the window exploded and Gwen came rushing into the room.

"Milady!"

* * *

Loki was sitting in his chambers as he watched Morgana pulling herself together after she just used magic.  
He smirked at the sight.

That poor little mortal, that poor little witch.  
She had no idea, no clue at all, of how powerful she was.

How powerful she could become at his side and on his watch.

And how much fun it was to invade her dreams.  
How easily he could bend her to his will.

His little witch.  
So powerful, so wonderful, so clueless and so lost.

Morgana Pendragon, Morgaine le Fay, brace yourself, because I, Loki Odinson, am going to make you mine.

_Mine and mine alone._

* * *

**AN: So I hope that was okay :) Please leave a review ^^**


	2. It was Magic

**It was Magic**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin nor Thor/The Avengers, all rights belong to BBC and Marvel, if I did, there would be a MorLoki movie**_** ;)  
**  
_Well_,_ two chapters in two days :) I am moving in a quite quick pace with this story. But be warned, I will be going to school again on Monday, so updates will be less frequently._

_AND I GOT REVIEWS :) REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING, SO PLEASE KEEP ON DOING THAT ^^_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

__"Milady!" Gwen exclaimed as she rushed into the room, watching the fire with wide eyes.  
"What happened?"

Morgana did not answer, she simply kept looking at the window with horror.

_What is going on? What is happening? Loki? Was that magic? No, no..._

* * *

__"What I don't understand Morgana, is how the fire started in the first place?" Gaius asked, as he was examining Morgana.

"It happened so quickly, it was terrifying..." "It's alright, you are safe now."

"You're the only person I have told about my dreams. I know I can trust you Gaius."

"Yes, of course you can."

"My dreams, they are getting different. I should have told you earlier, I know that now, but I did not dare to.."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I have been dreaming, about a palace, high up in the sky, shining golden like the sun. And there was a man. Last night, there was a man, Loki, he showed me something. And I woke up, and.."

"Yes?"

"It was me. I set the room a light. I started the fire."

"I don't understand, did you knock a candle over, what does this have to do with the man?"

"No, that was not what I meant. I did it just by looking at it, the flame suddenly lapped higher.."

"It could have been a gust of wind."

"But it wasn't, it was me... It-it was magic."

Gaius sighed. "My child-" "I am NOT a child!"

"Last night was an accident, it had nothing to do with you nor with your dreams. How could it have? I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better, I promise. You must trust me."

_Why won't you believe me, Gaius. Why? Am I going crazy?_

* * *

"Morgana?" Gwen asked while the Ward reluctantly opened her eyes.  
"Yes Gwen?"

"Merlin brought some flowers for you, where do you want me to put them?"

"Put them on the table, over there." Morgana pointed out.

"Dear old Merlin, there's nothing he wouldn't do for anyone, is there now?" Gwen said and Morgana flashed a weak smile.

Gwen walked over to Morgana's bed and sat down.

"I can stay if that would make you feel better."

"You've done so much already." "I don't mind." "I'll be fine, really."

Gwen gave her a meaningful look, but stood up anyway.

"Gwen? Take the candle." 'Of course.' She mouthed and left with the candle as Morgana slowly crept back into her bed.

* * *

_Morgana woke up in a bed, yet not her own, as she opened her eyes, she stared into a radiant burst of golden sunlight._

_"Ah, at last, you are awake." She heard a familiar voice saying._

_"Loki." "The very same." He replied while smirking._

_"Why am I here?" "Tut-tut, all in good time, my dear." _

_"No, tell me now." Morgana said, scraping all the courage she had together. "Ever since I've met you..things..have been happening..." _

_"Oh, really now? My, that is rather odd, is it not? What kind of things, if I may ask."_

_She looked him in the eye, suddenly feeling very afraid. "Ma-agic." _

Why do I fear him, all of a sudden?

_"And do you enjoy it?"_

_"No-o." "Why not, it is rather fun."_

_"It terrifies me."_

_"And that is, where I can help you, dearie."_

"How could you possibly help me?"

_"Patience, my dear. Patience."_

_"Who are you, Loki? Who are you really?"_

__Morgana woke up as a thunderstorm was raging outside. She shot up and watch the vase with Merlin's flowers explode, she got up and made her way to Gaius' chambers.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. But I am having quite a hard time making this turn out right, please leave a review.**


End file.
